


The Heart's Beat

by YoshikaDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Idol AU!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshikaDream/pseuds/YoshikaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Allies and the Axis are a popular idol group in Japan. But what will happen if the entertainment industry decides to merge the group into one? Will they be able to work as one considering that they're rivals? And what happens if some of the members starts to fall for each other? AsaKiku/AmeriPan/CanaPan. Hinted GerIta and RoChu. Once again, voting between Asa/Ameri/Can for Kiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Allies and the Axis are a popular idol group in Japan. But what will happen if the entertainment industry decides to merge the group into one? Will they be able to work as one considering that they're rivals? And what happens if some of the members starts to fall for each other? AsaKiku/AmeriPan/CanaPan. Hinted GerIta and RoChu**

**And as promised in my other fanfic titled "Hetalia High Romance", I uploaded this fanfiction. :3**

**And a new voting poll is open: Who would you like Kiku to be paired with? Arthur, America or Matthew?**

**This voting poll is open until the eighth chapter has been uploaded.**

**I suggest you guys listen to the songs mentioned in each chapter, because they're really good. Esp to those who love idol male themed anime/games.**

**The songs used here are "Sankyuu!" by Cap to Bin (Prince of Tennis) and "Rebellion Star" by Trickstar (Ensemble Stars)**

* * *

 

  
_"For example "forever" could be a "moment" in meeting_   
_The dream is all set, go way to tomorrow_   
_To the east, to the west, the beat's speed increases_

_The clouds are scattered but that is the sky's design_   
_They don't have a set position_   
_To the right, to the left, my heart makes some noise_

_Let's go, we'll meet when this rain stops_

_Everybody run, it's ok if you're clumsy_   
_There's nothing that doesn't bloom, grab that searching hand_   
_Lies and truth, add 2 then divide_   
_Being happy isn't lucky_   
_Thank you! For being here"_

As the song ended, six teens looked at the cheering crowd with a smile on their faces.

"And that opening performance song titled "Sankyuu!" is performed none other than: The ALLIES!" The female MC said as she dramatically waved her gloved hand towards the idol group. "Now, why don't we ask for an introduction from the members?!"

Another loud cheers from the crowd.

"You heard our audience!" The MC said, referring to the members of the allies. "Now, why won't you introduce yourselves?!"

"Sure! Why not?!" A dirty-blonde haired teen said as he stepped forward, a bright smile on his face. "As you all know, I'm Alfred F. Jones! The leader of Allies and the hero as well!"

"Arthur Kirkland," A small blonde with thick eyebrows said as he stood beside Alfred, a small but charming grin on his face. "There isn't anything I need to tell you, isn't there?"

"Oh, Athur... Why won't you be more... open with your real feelings?" A long haired blonde with beautifully curled ends said as he gave the British man a graceful side hug. He look at the audience with a flirting manner before he sent them a charming look, earning squeals and more shouts from the female fans. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and a pleasure to see all of you right here for us."

A cheerful Chinese teen with a long hair tied in a low ponytail and hanged loosely on his left shoulder, stepped up and waved at their fans. "Ni Hao! I'm Yao Wang! I love cute things, aru! Especially PANDAS!"

A tall white haired Russian stepped up and stood beside Yao as he sent them his ever present mysterious smile. "Ivan Braginsky, da. Let's be one with Mother Russia~" despite his scary aura, the fans found this as a very attractive side of Ivan.

A shy Alfred-look-alike stood beside Alfred, his main charm point was the way he hides half of his face as he hugs his stuffed polar bear every time. "Matthew Williams, Alfred's younger twin brother. Thank you for being here with us today!"

Most of the Allies' introduction was muffled with the screams of the fans as they were happy to see their own idols.

"And there you are! Our very own popular male idol group has finally introduced themselves to us!" The MC said as she continued to exaggerate her moves on the stage. The show went on, everyone was expecting a regular flow right after the Allies performed. However, they didn't expect the host of the show to call another popular male idol group... Which is in fact, the Allies' biggest rival: the Axis.

The stage went dark for a while, before the lights went back on, this time three males were standing in the middle. A Japanese teen with dull chocolate eyes was standing in the middle, on his hand was a bass guitar. On his right was a tall, and muscular German, sitting behind his favorite drum set. On the Japanese's left was a cute brown haired Italian with a weird curl who was smiling at the audience brightly, his trusty organ waiting for him to play.

"And now! For our closing program, "Rebellion Star" to be performed by Axis with Kiku as their center!" The MC said as she stepped out of the stage, smiling widely as the audience roared the way they cheered for the Allies.

"Good afternoon, everyone." The Japanese teen said as he bowed at the audience, earning more cheers from them. "I am Kiku Honda and these are Ludwig and Feliciano Vargas and we are going to perform our latest single, "Rebellion Star!" Please enjoy!"

Right after Kiku said that, the lights changed as their music started.

_"Go way! Starting from here (starting the line)_   
_With this light called possibility_   
_Go as you compose the future, Rebellion Stars!_

_Goodbye to the days flowing by_   
_Open your eyes_   
_The borderline that needs to be overcome is inside of me_   
_There are no clever ways to escape this path_   
_It needs to be done step by step_   
_Let's go to discover a sparkling scenery_

_I spoke as I bumped_   
_Yesterday's plan of the future_   
_Guiding us through like today's starry night_

_Go! Further than anyone else (so higher star)_   
_Right after we spread the hope (reach for the star)_   
_You can shine because you're not alone, Trickstar_   
_Go way! Starting from here (starting the line)_   
_With this light called possibility_   
_Change the future, Rebellion Stars!"_

The Axis members flashed them a smile (a shy one in Kiku's part) as they ended their song, the audience cheering louder than they were doing before they started their performance.

"Thank you for listening to our performance! Vee~" Feliciano said as he waved at them.

Ludwig only stood beside Feliciano but sent the crowd a charming smile of his.

Kiku, who is normally shy except when he's performing, slightly hid behind the German, still not used to the attention he was getting from everyone. Among the three of them, Kiku is just new in the entertainment industry, but he became popular in a short amount of time because of his charm and aura. Not to mention his cute and slightly child-like appearance, betraying his actual age.

The Axis' leader is Feliciano with Ludwig and Kiku as the members. However, the three of them changes the center in some songs, just like Kiku being the center of Rebellion Star. That was what makes Axis different from Allies which always had Alfred as their center.

Right after Feliciano greeted the audience, a voice was suddenly heard from the speakers, and the huge screen behind the members of Axis flashed the words "ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE HETALIA MUSIC AND ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY!"

"I wonder what kind of announcements they will have this time," Ivan said as he and the other members of the Allies were ushered to the front stage.

A man in his mid-40s entered the stage as he flashed a smile at the audience.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. As we all know, the Hetalia Music and Entertainment Industry has been successful for 19 years already." The man paused as he looked at the two idol groups. "As for the 20th celebration of our continuous success, the management has come up of something surprising for everyone here in the stage, as well as the ones watching us right now."

Excited murmurs was heard as the idol group members looked at each other, wondering what kind of things they were going to go through again.

"The management has decided..." The man gave a dramatic pause before continuing. "TO MERGE THE AXIS AND THE ALLIES, HETALIA MUSIC AND ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY'S MOST POPULAR IDOL GROUPS AND JAPAN'S TOP MALE IDOL GROUPS, INTO ONE IDOL GROUP!"

The whole place was quiet for a moment before the crowd went wild, cheering and agreeing for what they had come up. After all, the nine dream guys were now going to perform as one.

But... Despite the fans' cheers and all, the members of the said groups stood still, eyes wide and still processing what they had just heard. Shocked to the core on what they had heard. Their group was going to merge with their biggest rival? Not to mention that there were some tension going on with some of their members.

Just how will they, the management, expect them to get along in such a small amount of time considering that the 20th celebration was in 4 months?!

* * *

 

  
**Prologue is done. Next chapter includes their reactions/complains, more announcements that'll shock them even more, some awkward interactions between the two idol groups and Kiku being unconsciously cute (as usual).**


	2. Chapter 2

**current standing of the votes in ffn:**

**AsaKiku - 1**

**AmeriPan - 3**

**CanaPan - 1**

**I didn't use any song in this chappie~**

**Note: In this fic, Kiku is the youngest in terms of age, with Ivan and Ludwig being the eldest.**

**Also, there is a pairing poll in my ffn account (still the same name: YoshikaDream) about the pairing for this fic.**

* * *

 

_**Recap:** _

_**"The management has decided..." The man gave a dramatic pause before continuing. "TO MERGE THE AXIS AND THE ALLIES, HETALIA MUSIC AND ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY'S MOST POPULAR IDOL GROUPS AND JAPAN'S TOP MALE IDOL GROUPS, INTO ONE IDOL GROUP!"** _

_**Just how will they, the management, expect them to get along in such a small amount of time considering that the 20th celebration was in 4 months?!** _

* * *

 

  
"Why are we merging with the Axis/Allies?!" Ludwig and Arthur asked the president of the HMEI at the same time before glaring at each other.

All of the members of the said groups were currently at the President's office, complaining at the decision of the board members. To say that they weren't amused is an understatement. They were pissed (in Ludwig and Arthur's case) and utterly confused (in the remaining members' case). What was happening inside the board members' heads to make them merge as one idol group?

Kiku was fidgeting slightly as Feliciano hugged him from the back, who was muttering about something that sounds a lot like making pasta once they get back to their condominium. Alfred was thinking about what to eat once they were allowed to go. Francis was just standing beside his fellow Allies members, twirling his curled hair with a bored look on his face. Ivan was muttering a continuous 'kolkolkolkolkol' under his breath, not really amused with the situation and was starting to get pissed due to the fact he was wasting his time standing there. Yao was sitting on the corner of the room, hugging his beloved panda. And... All of them are wondering why there is a floating polar bear plushie beside Alfred. Oh wait... It was Matthew who was hugging the plush.

Anyway, so here they are, letting their most vocal members do the talking (or shouting).

"Why, don't you think that it's a good idea? This is the BEST idea that HMEI thought of ever since my father started this agency!" The president chuckled. "Anyway, all of you are now asked to pack up your things from the current condominiums you are in. My father has bought you a two story house as a present for all your hard work and contribution in this company. It has nine bedrooms with a bathroom attached to each room. We also hired a chef for you guys, since I doubt you'll be able to cook food with your schedules and all."

"Vee~ Thank you for everything, Sir!" Feliciano said, his smile as bright as ever. However, not everyone was as accepting as he was. Kiku only sighed after Feliciano said this, while Arthur and Ludwig looked at him and shouted "As if we're going to accept that!" while the others (namely Matthew, Francis, Alfred, Yao and Ivan) looked at him as if he grew two heads. "Vee~ Why won't we try it? In case things don't really go well, we'll just go back to being Axis and Allies once we finish performing for the 20th Celebration."

Everyone looked as if they were deep in thought as they considered Feliciano's suggestion, while the president smiled proudly at Feliciano for being accepting with the proposal.

"I guess that won't be bad," Alfred said after a few minutes of silence. "Think about it, maybe we'll manage to get more attention from our fans and sell more of our old and new songs."

"You saw how the fans reacted when they announced about merging us." Francis spoke up. "They were very pleased with it."

"Let's give this a shot, aru. Just like Feliciano said, if it doesn't work let's disband and return being the Allies and the Axis right after out 20th Celebration performance, aru." Yao said, looking at Arthur.

Ludwig and Arthur sighed. At this point, they will not be able to do anything. Once their leaders say something, they can't convince them to do otherwise. They're that stubborn.

"Ja, let's start packing up then," Ludwig said as he motioned Kiku and Feliciano to leave.

"I guess we should also do the same." Arthur said, not really pleased with the outcome but it was already decided.

As soon as the door of the president's room closed, Yao proceeded to skip and jump towards someone.

"KIKU, ARUUU!" Yao said as he launched himself to Kiku, earning a surprised yelp from the smaller teen. "I MISS YOU, ARU!"

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TEAMMATE?!" Ludwig shouted at Yao.

"OUR teammate, aru." Yao corrected before patting Kiku's head, much to Kiku's slight annoyance since his height was being pronounced as Yao did this. "Besides, what's wrong with hugging my little brother?"

A pause… "BROTHER?!" Everyone shouted.

"No, Yao-nii's not my brother-" Kiku tried to say but was cut off by Yao.

"Kiku~ what's the point of denying it when you just called me 'Yao-nii', aru!" Yao said as he continued to hug Kiku. "Yes. Brother. Half-brother to be exact. We have the same father."

"No wonder~" Francis said as he gently approached Kiku. "He's so cute and cuddly~" As he was about to touch Kiku's hand, his head suddenly hurt as soon as Yao's wok connected with his head.

"AIYAH! DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR PERVERTED WAYS ON KIKU, ARU!" Yao said as he chased Francis with his wok.

Hiding behind Ludwig for the second time of the day, Kiku only watched as Yao waved his wok on the air dangerously as he chased Francis around. Not noticing Alfred walking towards him.

"Sorry about Francis." Alfred said as he glanced at Francis before looking at Kiku. "He's usually like that especially to his teammates."

"It's fine…" Kiku said, looking at Alfred shyly.

"You know, I always wonder where your shyness goes when you're in the middle of a performance." Alfred said as he laughed a little. "And I actually look up to you."

Kiku looked at Alfred with a confused look. Look up to him? How? And Why? It was him who looks up at Alfred! He admires how Alfred can remain to be very social on and off the stage!

"I mean, it took me and Matthew 3 years to be successful in being an idol. While it took you 8 months to be one of the top idols." Alfred continued, chuckling. "I admit I was jealous at first, and the fact that you became a member of Axis, our biggest rival made me even more jealous. But as time passed, I realized why you succeeded in such a short amount of time. You just… shine. You shine brightly when you're in stage. That's why we decided that you guys will be our rivals. But it seems like Arthur and Ludwig's personality just clash at times."

Kiku listened to Alfred's rambles, but inside him he was shocked with the way how Alfred thought about him. And the way how Alfred considers him a rival meant a lot to him. He was acknowledged by them. He couldn't help but smile at Alfred.

What Alfred and Kiku didn't notice was Matthew and Arthur's slight frown directed to Alfred.

* * *

 

  
"Vee~ I didn't know we have too much things with us." Feliciano said as he looked at his suitcase and some boxes next to it.

Ludwig only sighed as he continued to pack. "Instead of looking at your things why won't you continue to pack, Feli?"

"Vee~ I'm done!" Feliciano announced proudly.

"Why don't you help Kiku with his stuff then? Knowing him he has a lot of things to pack," Ludwig said as he taped the third box containing all of his stuff.

"Will do~" Feliciano said as he skipped to Kiku's room.

* * *

 

  
"And that's the last box," Arthur said as he took a last glance of his now bare and now former room.

To be honest, he wasn't really against the idea of merging the groups, he was just not comfortable of working with new people. And he wasn't really comfortable of the idea that their group, whom he worked with for 3 years now, was going to have additional members. It just didn't feel right...

"Ah... I guess a change won't be that bad," Arthur said as he frowned a little. Remembering the way how Kiku blushed when Alfred talked to him. He didn't hear what Alfred had said, but seeing Kiku blush when Alfred talked to him... it felt... weird. Jealousy? No... He barely knows Kiku. He only talked to him twice back then.

Well, since they're going to be living under the same roof, he'll be able to talk to Kiku more and get to know him.

Arthur's little secret? He likes Kiku.

* * *

 

  
After the performance and moving out of their former condominiums, the nine teens had decided to fix their things inside their rooms as soon as they got to the house that was bought for them. For the nine of them, the house is actually very spacious. They could invite their other friends over and the place would be still big for them.

Stretching after hours of fixing his things, Alfred proceeded to go to the kitchen. However, he had to pass by the living room before he could enter the kitchen.

As he entered the living room, he wasn't prepared to see the sight of Kiku Honda sleeping peacefully on the couch. The slight raising and falling of Kiku's chest showed how his even breathing, his long lashes fluttered once or twice in his sleep. Angelic, that was what Alfred could think of right now.

Carefully, as if approaching a wild animal, Alfred touched Kiku's hair, realizing how soft it was and reminded him of the silk scarf Matthew gave him last Christmas. No... Kiku's hair was way silkier.

Kiku didn't flinch or wake up as Alfred gently carried him bridal style, completely oblivious to the world due to being exhausted from the events that happened in one day. His small frame fit perfectly on his arms. Alfred had decided to carry him to his (Kiku's) room, knowing how uncomfortable the couch could be.

As he was about to walk towards Kiku's room when he reached the second floor, everyone's doors opened as if they planned in going out of their rooms at the same time. He received confused and shocked looks when they saw Kiku peacefully slept on Alfred's arms.

"What are doing with Kiku?" Ludwig asked in a low voice, careful not to wake up the sleeping teen.

"I didn't know that you'll do it right now, Alfred." Francis smirked, the pervert thoughts evident in his sentence.

"Guys, chill. I'm not going to do anything to Kiku." Alfred said as he looked at them with a serious look. His eyes softened when he looked at Kiku though, something that didn't escape from Matthew and Arthur. "I just found him asleep on the couch. Since the couch looked very uncomfortable, I decided to carry him to his room."

"Vee~ Thank you~" Feliciano said as he tried to pat Alfred's head, but his height prevented him from doing so. So he just decided to gently pat Kiku's head before whispering a small 'goodnight'.

'However... I'm going to protect Kiku from emotional pain,' Feliciano and Ludwig thought at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo, I made a poll on my account regarding the pairings in this fic. Just vote if you want to.**

**IggyPan/AsaKiku - 4**

**AmeriPan - 3**

**Canapan - 2**

* * *

Matthew sighed. Arthur and Alfred had it easy talking to Kiku. Arthur has talked to Kiku back then, so starting a conversation with the raven haired teen won't be that awkward. Alfred can practically talk about anything very easily. While him... he doesn't even know what topic he can use to start a conversation with the smaller teen.

"Is there something bothering you, Matthew?" France asked, noting how down his friend was.

"N-No. I'm perfectly fine, Francis." Matthew said with a smile. Though if you were Alfred, you will see the lingering sadness in his eyes. Sadly, his current situation didn't need Alfred to be there.

"Are you sure?" Francis asked before smiling... or more like smirking. "I know those eyes. You're in love, aren't you?"

Matthew responded by blushing profusely.

"Ara~ So I got it right." Francis smirked. "Ohonhonhonhonhon... So, who's the lucky girl?"

"We-well... Umm... He's technically not a girl... B-but... he somehow l-look like one..." Matthew stuttered, unsure on how Francis will react on this one.

"So he's a guy then." Francis said before thinking about something. "Is it... Kiku?"

The redness of Matthew's face rivaled the tomatoes that Feliciano hid inside the refrigerator last night.

"H-How did you-?" Matthew was stuttering so hard that his sentences could no longer be comprehendible. Francis, enjoying Matthew's current situation, gave him a graceful side hug.

"Oh, I saw you looking at Alfred with a frown when he was talking to little Kiku~" Francis said. "How did your feelings start for him?"

"I... I know that Alfred likes Kiku since last year. He keeps on talking about Kiku when he watches their performances via Hetalia's official website." Matthew said as he recalled how Alfred would start talking to him about the raven haired teen. How Kiku was so good in singing, how Kiku would shine when he's on stage, how Kiku's smiles made his appearance even more radiant. "Since he kept on talking about Kiku I got curious so I watched their performances as well. I grew to admire Kiku then as time passed... I kinda... started having feelings for him." Matthew admitted.

"Ahhh~ Young love." Francis chuckled. "Are you going to make your move? You do know that I won't allow you to stop yourself from pursuing your feelings just because Alfred likes him."

"Is... Is it really okay? I don't want to hurt Alfred." Matthew said, his voice fragile.

"Of course. It's a battle between you, Alfred and Arthur for Kiku's heart." Francis said, smiling a genuine smile at Matthew.

"Arthur...?" Matthew said, shocked after knowing that the tsundere of their group liked Kiku.

"I've known it for a while now." Francis smirked once again. "I've seen Arthur smile unconsciously when he sees Kiku on stage."

As Francis continued talking about knowing Arthur's feelings for Kiku, the Allies noticed that Ludwig was carrying a half-asleep Kiku on his arms as he entered the dining room with Feliciano bouncing behind him.

"Vee~ Good morning~" Feliciano said loudly, loud enough for Kiku to frown and groan at the loud sound which is preventing him to go back to sleep. Burying himself deeper in Ludwig's warm chest, he mumbled something about sleeping and warm beds.

"Is Kiku okay, aru?" Yao asked cautiously, worried that his brother might've caught a cold or something.

"Vee~ He is. This is an everyday event in our condominium. It's either me or Ludwig who carries Kiku to the dining room so we could feed him with soup~" Feliciano said as he sat on one part of the indoor bench with a soft cushion on it. Ludwig placed Kiku on the middle of them before getting their trays, something that he always does for the three of them.

"Kiku isn't actually a morning person, no matter how long we had been working he just won't wake up without being very grumpy." Ludwig said, before putting his huge hand on Kiku's raven locks. "Though one thing for sure that won't really change is how his stomach gets upset and gives him a stomachache when he eats solid breakfast in the morning. So we make him eat soup, then make him eat a proper breakfast at 10 in the morning."

Setting Kiku's bowl of soup in front of the sleepy teen, Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a questioning look.

"Vee~ Luddy~ You feed Kiku yesterday! I wanna do it now~!" Feliciano whined.

"You can do it if you want to." Ludwig said, taking a bite of his sausages.

"Yaaay!" Feliciano cheered before taking the spoon and took a small amount of soup before placing it in front of Kiku's mouth, waiting for the smaller teen to open his mouth. "Come on, Kiku. It's your favorite. Beef Egg Drop soup."

Frowning once more because of the disturbance of his sleep, Kiku obeyed. Knowing full well that Ludwig and Feliciano won't stop nagging him until he finishes his bowl of soup.

"Aiyah, Kiku. You never changed, aru." Yao said before going back to his own food.

Matthew, Alfred and Arthur were imagining if the day that they were the ones that were feeding Kiku like this everyday would come.

With Kiku pouting at them very cutely. With Kiku looking at them with this half-annoyed look. With Kiku burying his face at their chest...

While the three of them were thinking about this, they were oblivious at the way how Francis was looking at them with an amused look.

* * *

"So, have you decided what name you guys will use from now on?" Their manager asked.

Looking at each other, Kiku looked at their manager with a straight face. "Persona."

"'Persona'? Why Persona?" The manager asked at them, confusion literally evident on his face.

"Well, we do have to act as if some of us are REALLY okay with this new setting." Ludwig said with a straight face. "But it's mostly because of very good acting once we're on stage. The way how we act is pretty convincing to everyone as if it's who we really are."

"Very well. Proven." The manager said before announcing a much more surprising announcement for them. "We're having sub units as well. The HMEI has chosen the members for each subunit.

Feliciano, Ludwig and Matthew: you'll be known as the Tsunami.

Ivan, Yao and Francis: you'll be known as the Prominence.

Alfred, Arthur and Kiku: your subunit will be known as Diamond Dust.

However, there will be other things like duets or such. So far, the fans voted on the poll which we had set up weeks ago. And the leading pair is Arthur and Kiku."

Wide eyes greeted him as a sign of confusion and shock.

"Poll? Leading pair?" Arthur said, his face red due to his blushing. Kiku wasn't any different as well.

"Kiku will have a suet with him?!" Ludwig said protectively.

"How come we never knew about the poll, aru?" Yao asked.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." The manager grinned. "Anyway, . We'll be giving you the lyrics of the song tomorrow. And also," the manager looked at them with a smile on his face. "'Persona's' first song will be given to you guys as well."

'How come Arthur gets to have a duet with Kiku?' Matthew and Alfred thought with an upset aura.

What they all didn't know was the theme of the song Kiku and Arthur were going to sing has a romantic feeling.


	4. We Met Here by Chance

**I am so sorry for being inactive for so long. College work is getting too much especially that I'm now in my fourth year.**

**I advice listening to the songs mentioned in this chapter, especially Kiku and Arthur's "duet".**

* * *

The members of Persona waited for their manager as they warmed up, ready for their first day of rehearsals together. Kiku fidgeted next to Arthur, knowing full well that he'll be having a duet with him. Kiku never had a duet with anyone but Ludwig and Feliciano so this is something new to him... and he knew that it won't be the last.

What bothered everyone in Persona was the fact the fans shipped them with each other. Who else were they shipped to?

"Good morning ax- I mean, Persona!" The manager said as soon as he made a dramatic entrance he likes to call his 'Grand Entrance'. "I have your group schedule for the month printed out. As well as your individual schedules." He handed each of them a copy, slightly feeling bad for them because of how packed their schedules were. "Starting today, you'll be practicing for the choreography for the songs and the rehearsals at the places where you guys will perform in two weeks. Also, on Saturday, you'll be having photoshoots for your songs that'll be released soon."

Giving Arthur and Kiku another sheet of paper, he grinned at the pair. "Well, it seems like our top pair has now received the lyrics they'll be performing soon," the manager teased, earning blushes from the said pair. "You two are given private lessons for this song. No one is allowed to know the lyrics and everything you'll know until this song has been released. That includes all of the future duets or solos all of you will perform."

'Private lessons?! Just Arthur and Kiku?!' Alfred thought with a slight frown, jealous at the fact that Arthur will be able to spend alone time with Kiku.

"Arthur and Kiku, The recording for this song is on Saturday. We'll be releasing it next Wednesday." The manager said, smiling brightly at the nine teens.

"That soon?!" Everyone said in pure shock.

"Well, we can't make our fans wait now, can we?" The manager smiled. "Now, I expect everyone to be ready for the first day of lessons as Persona~"

* * *

"Man, those lessons were a killer." Alfred complained.

"No shit, man. Our lessons are at a totally level right now compared from back then." Arthur cursed.

"The choreography for this song is pure torture…" Alfred continued to whine.

The other members were either too tired to talk or preferred not to utter a single word.

"Vee~ Nee, Luddy! Can we eat now? I want pasta~" Feliciano said, glancing at the wall clock which literally showed them 1 PM.

"Oh shit. Kiku, we only have thirty minutes of lunch time before our practice of our song." Arthur said as he grabbed his belongings, Kiku following suit.

Matthew could only watch in jealousy as Arthur took Kiku's bag from the younger teen (with a protest as well from Kiku), slinging it on his shoulder before grabbing Kiku's petite hand and ran out of the dance studio.

"Don't worry, Matthew, you'll have your turn with Kiku." Francis muttered to the teen's ear. "You just have to grab the opportunity when it comes."

"I wonder when that 'opportunity' will come though…" Matthew muttered sadly.

"Oh come on. This isn't the Matthew I met. The Matthew I knew never gives up." Francis said, his voice still very light but Matthew knew that the way Francis' eyes gleamed indicates that the curly-haired blonde was serious.

"You're right…" Matthew said before smiling in pure determination. "You're right. Why am I starting to doubt when I in fact, the fight has only begun…"

* * *

A torturous yet fun week passed for Persona. Torturous for their lessons and fun for their antics. And… at least no one has died yet. They all managed to be on terms with each other even for a little bit.

In those seven days, both laughs and headaches were caused by the said members.

Alfred tried to prank Arthur by the classic putting a bucket of water on top of the door until the person enters and drenches (and hurts if the bucket lands on the person's head) them completely. It did work. But not on Arthur... It was Ludwig.

Let's just say that Alfred to their practice that day with a lump on his head. ("Ve~ Luddy you were holding back weren't you?")

Francis once again tried to flirt with Kiku, knowing that Yao was out with Kaoru and Yong Soo for a cup of coffee to catch up with his siblings. Kiku was too tired to join Yao and said apologized profusely. Yao, Kaoru and Yong Soo didn't mind, because they knew about the duet Kiku was going to perform with Arthur.

("I swear, Arthur is enjoying this, aru." Yao sulked. "We're finally in the same team, same house and we nearly have the same schedule but that green-eyed freak hogs more of Kiku's time, aru."

"Yao-nii's jealous, da ze~" Yong Soo commented, while Kaoru only nodded.)

Like what I said, Francis tried to flirt with a very tired and irritable Kiku making Kiku pissed off and hit Francis with the object he was holding: his wooden katana. Right after hitting the blonde, he retreated to his bedroom and managed to catch some sleep.

When he woke up, he apologized profusely at Francis for hitting him, while the others laughed at Francis' fate.

Francis learned one thing: NEVER piss off a tired Kiku. No... NEVER PISS OFF KIKU AGAIN.

So, those were some of the things that happened in their house for only a week.

Arthur and Kiku were absent from today's practice for their song's recording which will be released in two days. Due to the late announcement of the merging, every song they were going to perform were going to be released very early and made in such a small amount time, meaning: EVERYONE has a very limited amount of time with their own work.

"I wonder what kind of song Arthur and Kiku's duet is." Francis voiced out his thoughts as the remaining members warmed up.

"Ve~ I heard Kiku humming a song last night." Feliciano said as he smiled innocently at their curious gazes. "It was slow and very nostalgic like at first then it becomes very powerful. It might be their new song. Ve~"

"If you are all very interested," their manager's voice suddenly rang out. "Their song is kinda like a love song."

"LOVE SONG (ARU)?!" Alfred, Yao, Ludwig and Matthew exclaimed while the others looked at their manager with shocked faces.

"Why not?" Their manager smirked, enjoying the situation. "The place where they met was the inspiration of the song."

"If I remember correctly, Arthur and Kiku met at the park ouside HMEI, aru." Yao said.

"That's right. Those two told everyone in an interview that took place 8 months ago." Their manager said. "The management decided to twist things a little and made it into a love song. You should've seen their blushing faces. It was cute. Anyway, you guys will be having your recording for your new song which you'll perform on Wednesday along with Kiku and Arthur's duet."

* * *

~WEDNESDAY~

"Kiku, are you nervous?" Ivan said as he placed a supporting hand on Kiku's shoulder. Ivan only got a nod as a response. "Don't be, da."

"B-but this is our first time performing as a group. W-what if I screw up?" Kiku asked the Russian.

'So this is what Ludwig and Feliciano were talking about...' Ivan thought. "Don't be, da. We'll all be fine. Think of it this way: Be one with us. If your feelings can reach Ludwig and Feliciano, you can make your feelings reach us too. You can do that, da?"

Kiku's eyes widen. He never knew that the intimidating Russian can be very kind and understanding. "Hai... Thank you, Ivan-san."

"Daaa... Ivan's fine." Ivan said cheerfully.

"AND NOW! OUR VERY OWN KIKU HONDA AND ARTHUR KIRKLAND RELEASED A DUET TODAY AND WILL PERFORM THE SAID SONG RIGHT NOW IN THIS STAGE!" The MC said as she clapped with the audience who were cheering loudly as Kiku and Arthur entered the stage.

Kiku and Arthur looked at each other with a smile (which made the fans cheer loudly even more) before the music started.

_" Kiku:_   
_I thought I heard your voice_  
_When I turned around, what I see is the blue sky_

_Arthur:_   
_If there are still things left to be done_  
_Perhaps this too, is one of them_

_Kiku:_   
_The two of us still have_  
_The childlike innocence of that day_

_Arthur:_   
_It's still not too late to begin_

_Arthur and Kiku:_   
_"Shall we?"_

_Kiku:_   
_On that day…_

_Arthur and Kiku:_   
_We met by chance here_  
_And we both realized that_  
_The door to a new world has opened_  
_And here, we meet again_

_Kiku:_   
_You probably cannot imagine_  
_What your gentleness has left for me_

_Arthur:_   
_We are searching in each other_  
_The thing that will fill our emptiness_

_Kiku:_   
_Now, if you desire it_  
_I will show you the real me_

_Arthur:_   
_I won't hide anything anymore_

_Arthur and Kiku:_   
_"Well, shall we?"_

_Kiku:_   
_Someday..._  
_The memories of the tears shed here_

_Arthur:_   
_The words we exchanged here on that day_

_Arthur and Kiku:_   
_The feelings we both harbored_

_Kiku:_   
_Even if the present is an illusion_  
_On that day…_

_Arthur and Kiku:_   
_We met by chance here_  
_And we both realized that_  
_The door to a new world has opened_  
_And here, we meet again"_

The song ended with Arthur holding Kiku's chin with face inches away from Kiku's, just like how their choreography should go.

The fans either screamed to death at the two or "died" of nosebleed.

The song was very nostalgic at first, but as the song continues, it becomes even more 'powerful.'

The fans, even the members of Persona couldn't think that Kiku's quiet voice could hit such a high and powerful voice that he did right now. Arthur's smirk and wink accompanied by Kiku's very cute blushing face made things worse.

Oh... fangirls.

"B-BEAUTIFUL! VERY BEAUTIFUL!" The MC said as she ever so dramatically waltzed herself in the stage once again. "AND THAT SONG WAS PERFORMED BY YOU BY KIKU AND ARTHUR WITH THE TITLE: "WE MET HERE BY CHANCE"! THE CDS ARE NOW ON SALE OUTSIDE THE HMEI'S BUILDING! MAKE SURE TO BUY A COPY!"

As the MC continued to rant, Arthur and Kiku went back to the backstage, Kiku still supporting that very cute blush of his.

"THAT GREEN-EYED FREAK DIDN'T KISS YOU, RIGHT?" Yao said as soon as he reached the other members of Persona, gripping Kiku tightly on the shoulders.

"N-no!" Kiku quickly denied.

What they didn't notice was Alfred and Matthew's exhale of relief after hearing Kiku's answer to Yao's question. Though they were quite jealous of the show they just saw, they were too distracted to see how adorable Kiku was when blushing.

* * *

 

**The song used in this chapter is "Koko de Bokura wa Deatte Shimatta" (We Met Here by Chance) by Fuji Syusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu [Prince of Tennis]**

**To those readers who doesn't know, Fuji Syusuke and China has the same voice actress: Kaida Yuki. There are times when I think of China when I listen to my playlist.**

 

 


End file.
